


My Blue-Grey (H)orison

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, bromance?, contains 2x15 minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: Amenadiel realises how deep his brother's feelings run for Chloe.Set after the end of 2x15.





	My Blue-Grey (H)orison

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings. 
> 
> I tried to keep it short but I failed. I tried to make it really dark but I failed. I tried to make it somewhat good... Guess what happened? Certainly far from perfect but it's here so... 
> 
> Contains minor spoilers from 2x15. You have been warned.

 

**My Blue-Grey (H)orison**

  
  
 

* * *

 

The constant buzzing of the city, outside the penthouse's window, never ceased to amaze him. It was a city draped in light whether it was day or night, it was open to every experience and certainly loud. Perhaps Lucifer was right, there was indeed something enchanting on how the car lights were reflected on the shopping windows. Or how movement never seemed to stop under this balcony. That evening had somehow filled Amenadiel with a newfound appreciation for Los Angeles.

Sighing he got back into the penthouse removing his jacket. He rolled it into a pillow and dropped it at the one end of the couch. It had been a draining day for everyone. The half-filled drink Lucifer had left him before retiring for the evening, still stood at the same place on the bar counter, next to Azrael's blade. Amenadiel was tempted to take a sip before trying to get some sleep but with a shake of his head, he just dropped on the couch staring at the smooth black ceiling between the square light panels.

His eyelids were starting to drop lulled by the sounds outside the open window and the flickering lights of the passing cars on the ceiling. Stretching he placed his arm over his eyes to shield them from the persistent reflecting beams. After a while growling in frustration at the uncomfortable angle his body was resting at, he removed his arm and got up to close the curtains.

Tugging forcefully the velvet fabric Amenadiel covered quickly the windows breathing out in relief. Rubbing his eyes, he opened them slowly to enjoy the relative darkness of the open space behind him. Sure enough, the only light was coming from behind the stacked with liquor, glass shelves. Licking his lips he felt the drowsiness traitorously escape him when his eyes fell again on the half filled glass on the counter. Shrugging any reserve he may have had, he approached the bar taking the glass in his right hand and downing the whisky quickly, grimacing at the slow burn hitting his throat.

“That thing is _vile_!” He murmured setting down the glass.

Settled again on the couch, he tried to push the events of the night off his head, just enough for sleep to overtake him. The flickering light caught his attention again and groaning he turned to see which part of the window had remained uncovered. The black curtains were sealing every light of the city but a light was wavering on them.

Looking back at the counter he finally saw the source of his disturbance. The dagger was illuminated in various levels of intensity, teasing him from afar. In disbelief, he quickly neared the counter and pushed the empty glass away from the blade. The blue-grey flames were dancing harmlessly on the clear counter. When the glow intensified in volume and activity, Amenadiel could see a slight shiver glimmer of red passing over the centre of the flames.

Carefully, he touched the handle of the blade and raised it up to examine it better. For something so small it was a real beauty when inflamed. Fire had always caught the attention of humans and for the first time, he could understand why. The tantalising licks of fire on the ivory, razor-sharp edges, held something of a promise, something almost erotic on how they moved while the colours interwind. Always burning the red flames tentatively reached out to soothe the wilderness of the cool grey-blue ones. 

Chuckling he focused on his emotions over his Father's rejection and sure enough, he saw the flames flare and move more violently than before. ' _Mum would be proud, Lucifer relieved and Father... Father would have to wait.'_   

Using the emitting light to get to Lucifer's room he stopped in his tracks at the muffled noises coming from the far end of his brother's bed. 

A whiny low howl was hushed by harsh breathing making the blade's fire rise even higher than it had in the living room, only to abruptly be extinguished. Walking towards the bed Amenadiel found it empty. His brother stood close to the window aimlessly looking outside, body violently shaking while holding his pillow for dear life. Muffled cries were smothered by his tight lips before breaking out only to be silenced, by the closely gathered in his arms, pillow. 

"He knew…" Lucifer croaked fully aware who was standing behind him but still losing the significance of the blade, now held limply by Amenadiel. 

"You know... I fear the dark… and the closed doors." Audibly swallowing Lucifer fell heavily into the chair across from his bed. His eyes were red-rimmed while another kind of fire had started to burn around his corneas. There was no anger in his voice or his self-proclaimed Devil's eyes. Only sorrow. Immense, heartbreaking sorrow.  

“He locked me in a dark basement with monsters lurking in the shadows.” Lucifer continued his breathing just easing slightly. 

"You lot just sat there and watched. Well, it took some time but I learned that if I couldn’t become one of them I had to force myself to act like them." His brother said with such conviction he could have fooled him. He certainly had himself. 

"And then the line between pretending and being a monster became too blurry. Too unbearable to define and accept where the one began and where the other ended." Lucifer admitted for the first time. 

Talking about the Fall had been a subject in the Silver City that everyone avoided. Father's constant presence had given them other matters to discuss regarding Lucifer. His temper, his inability to stop mocking Father's authority and love. His shameful inability to care and love. What branded him as the bad seed since the very beginning of time. They had been wrong. That man had actually _felt_ more than his siblings had ever done in a very long time. Lucifer was slowly redeeming himself without Father's help or blessing. What at first Amenadiel had found worrisome, he now found it hopeful for both of them.

"They always did that. Mum and Dad.. They both gave you the world, _literally,_ only to take it away!" A fist grasping thin air swung for effect and for the first time Amenadiel saw his brother's hands tremor. 

"It was not _real_. You fool.. How could it ever be real?" He finally whispered getting up from the chair and running to the bar where Amenadiel heard glasses cluttering and liquid being vigorously poured. often missing its initiate target. 

In the soft light of the penthouse, a strangled cry was heard before the clattering sound of a bottle crashing down, to the now broken glass counter.

Taking a long breath Lucifer swayed slightly on his feet before staying completely still. Hands in his pockets head slightly bowed to an invisible presence in the room. From the stairs of Lucifer's room, his brother examined his posture and gradually calming breathing as he stayed still. It only lasted for a few seconds but to his trained eye, Amenadiel noticed what he had been too arrogant to recognise in Lucifer's stance all these months. 

"Chloe?" He finally uttered his first word since Amenadiel had believed he found Lucifer right at his breaking point. Although now he knew he was wrong. Lucifer was far too gone from that point.  

"The... _Detective_..." Lucifer whispered bitterly.

The British accent almost veiled the real pronunciation of each letter. The way his brother's lips were slightly parted and how his torso did not slump forward as Amenadiel always thought he did. It yielded to a power higher than his. 

"I’m. not. broken." He insisted for the second time that night but Amenadiel could hear clearly the question behind Lucifer's words. The need for affirmation that he indeed wasn't. Yet they both knew that he was not broken. He was irrevocably  _shattered_. 

Nodding at the unspoken interaction, Lucifer's eyes glistered again assuming the same position he did whenever he thought of her. The same position his body always surrendered willingly in her presence.  

"You are. But you are also picking up the pieces already Luci." Amenadiel tried to comfort him earning a watery smile from his youngest brother. Far younger than he had ever believed him to be. 

"You cannot mend them but they are yours to keep. See what you can build out of them. Perhaps something better will come out of them now." He suggested taking the large frame of his brother into an awkward but well-received and very much needed hug. 

Lucifer would be fine. He still held some faith in him. That was and _should_ be enough for now. Because he was unintentionally doing what he hadn't done in aeons at the mere thought of Chloe, at her very presence every single day. He prayed. To her. To his _Detective_.  

 

 

**The End**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted some of this to be set after Amenadiel's visit at the precinct but 2x15 added some angst which I totally love in my stories so here we are. If you think Lucifer here is OC then either you haven't watched 2x15 or you need to watch it again. 
> 
> Currently, I'm working on the 15th chapter of AGN. I'm sorry for the delay there. I was commissioned a new job so along with everything else my time was practically nonexistent. 
> 
> Finally, I just love wordplay.


End file.
